


The Hunt

by AXEe



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Judy practices her hunting skills...





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> My second Zootopia fic! Enjoy! :=)

******

As a rabbit, Judy was not a hunter. In fact she couldn't even be described as a hunter in the euphemistic sense like 'bargain hunter'. But, being a part of the ZPD, she needed to know how to keep track of, and capture. criminals.

Perched a foot or so above her target, she held her breath, carefully edging her way along the narrow path on paws and knees. So far, her target had yet to notice her approach, but that could change at any time. Ears swung back, she crouched low, flexing her hips in preparation for the pounce.

Steady.

Steady.

Steady.

And...

NOW!

Jumping off, she let out a yell as she pounced on her target, wrapping both arms and legs around her wriggling target...

******

Nick looked up from his phone, sighing as he looked behind him.

"OK, you need to get out more, Fluff," he sighed as he watched Judy snuggle up to his tail. Lifting the appendage up, the bunny still firmly attached, he examined her "my tail is not your personal plaything" he pointed out.

"Oh, but its so nice and fluffy" she grinned.

"Agreed," he nodded "but it's _my_ tail," he gave his tail a shake "come on, off, off"

With a yelp, Judy dropped down onto the couch.

"Spoilsport" she grumbled...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
